leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Misdreavus (Pokémon)
|} |expyield=87 |oldexp=147 |lv100exp=800,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Gray |catchrate=45 |body=01 |pokefordex=misdreavus |generation=2 |friendship=35 }} Misdreavus (Japanese: ムウマ Muma) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves into when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Biology Misdreavus is a dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon. While it has no visible arms or legs, its lower half has several small appendages and resembles a ruffled dress. It has several round red gems around its neck, which are used to absorb fear and use it as nourishment. It has long, flowing lilac-tipped "hair". Misdreavus's large, red eyes have yellow sclerae. Misdreavus lives in . As a nocturnal Pokémon, it spends its days sleeping in darkness and its nights startling people with mischievous tricks. Since it loves watching frightened people, it is known to yank and bite at people's hair or sneak up on them and cry and shriek. Previously, it was the only known Pokémon that could learn by level up. In the anime Major appearances Little Miss Little Miss is a Misdreavus that first appeared under the ownership of during The Legend of Thunder!. She was usually seen outside of her Poké Ball. Other Misdreavus made its main series debut in Entei at Your Own Risk, under the ownership of Nelson. He used it to battle and attempt to an , only for Entei to use , allowing it to get away. Four Misdreavus appeared in Johto Photo Finish, where they were causing a ruckus in at the Silver Conference Hotel. Ash and his friends eventually found out that it was because one of them was trapped under a fallen tree and helped it out. battled with a Misdreavus during the Ever Grande Conference in Shocks and Bonds. Although defeated it, the Screech Pokémon used , which caused Glalie to faint along with it. A Misdreavus appeared in PK15. It was one of the residents of a spooky house. Zoey owns a Misdreavus, which debuted in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!. It competed in the . Misdreavus later evolved into prior to Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Misdreavus appeared in Try for the Family Stone!, under the ownership of Rhyanna. She often used it in battles that always ended in Misdreavus's victory. A Misdreavus appeared in SM094, where it played with Harper and Sarah at the Pokémon School and in the dream a created. Minor appearances A Misdreavus appeared in A Fan with a Plan. A Misdreavus appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where it took part in the festival honoring Sir Aaron. A Misdreavus appeared in Dawn Of A New Era!. A Misdreavus appeared Ghoul Daze!, where it scared Ash and Angie off with . Fantina once owned a Misdreavus, as seen in a flashback in Playing The Leveling Field!. It has since then evolved into a . A Misdreavus appeared in a flashback in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, under the ownership of Grings Kodai. It has since evolved into a Mismagius. A Misdreavus appeared in Cilan's demonstration in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where it evolved into a . A Misdreavus appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. Two Trainers' Misdreavus appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Misdreavus appeared in Misdreavus Misgivings, under the ownership of Morty. It is one of his strongest battlers, being able to both exploit its own abilities and those of its opponents using non-damaging attacks like . Having used it in the Gym Leaders' Tournament match (which ended in a draw due to it using ), he still keeps it in his team to this day. A Misdreavus appeared in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V. A Misdreavus appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . A 's Misdreavus appeared in Tackling Togekiss. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Misdreavus is caught by Hareta in Win with Teamwork!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} Cliff Cave, Mt. Silver }} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} and ( )}} |} |} }} Poké Pelago }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |area=Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 43, Forever Level 25, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Cove Area}} |area=Spectra}} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 107 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 624}} |area=Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Hypnosis Misdreavus|English|United States|5|November 1 to 7, 2002; December 27, 2002 to January 2, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Hypnosis Misdreavus}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Misdreavus|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Misdreavus}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Dusk Stone. |link= , Nō, , }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=429 |name2=Mismagius |type1-2=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * Misdreavus's first two appearances both involved Legendary beasts ( and ). * Misdreavus can be seen as a parallel to . Both are whose evolution utilizes a Dusk Stone, and their evolved forms were both introduced in Generation IV. Misdreavus is exclusive to , , and while is exclusive to FireRed, Diamond, and Black. * Misdreavus is listed after Murkrow in the National Pokédex, but its evolution, , comes before Murkrow's evolution, . * Misdreavus was the only introduced in Generation II. Origin Misdreavus' nocturnal habits of wailing to frighten people and its similarity in appearance to a disembodied head are shared by various mythological creatures. One of these is the , which shares the similarities of nocturnal habits, flying about as a decapitated head, and wailing to increase its victims' fright. Another possible origin is the , a female spirit from Gaelic folklore who was known for its unearthly wailing and screaming. Name origin Misdreavus is a corruption of mischievous. It may also incorporate mistress, miscreant (since it scares people), dream, dread, dreary, and reave (to rob). Muma may be a corruption of 夢魔 muma (nightmare or a demon in a dream). In other languages |fr=Feuforêve|frmeaning=A play on }} and |es=Misdreavus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Traunfugil |demeaning=From and Latin |it=Misdreavus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=무우마 Muuma|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=夢妖 / 梦妖 Mèngyāo |zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Мисдривус Misdrivus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Little Miss External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Dusk Stone Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Traunfugil es:Misdreavus fr:Feuforêve it:Misdreavus ja:ムウマ zh:梦妖